Talk:Leif Ericson
pna Certain real world information that I don't remember being in the episode was just added to the canon section of the article. I'm not sure what should and should not stay. This will probably also effect what was added to early history. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I added the bit about Vinland, but the page already had references to Europe and North America which were not given "in the episode". Neither did the shipboard conversation provide us with Eric's century (which i've corrected--not added). Surely this information was part of historian McGiver's knowledge of her own civilisation. She knew--and this page should tell us--what made Eric a superman of his time. If we must stick to what is explicated onscreen, then who is Leif to be? Just a man in a painting, mentioned by name in 2267? But why paint him? Why does Khan recognise him? drom 09:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) removed text I removed the following text: :Vinland was almost certainly what is now the island province of Newfoundland in eastern Canada. This would belong in an article on Vinland, if we had an article on Vinland, which we don't, and we won't. Readers can go to the Wikipedia article on Ericson for more information. -- Renegade54 15:18, 28 August 2007 (UTC) The Ship With respect to Sennim, I don't think the recent note he added is relevant to this page. This article is about the person, not some ship on an undeveloped non-''Star Trek'' show.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I concur with Cleanse's assessment that this article is not the right place for the model kit note. I do think it has a relevance to Trek through AMT's attempts to marry the kit into the franchise, when I was building those kits it confused me in no small matter and what I've read left and right I was by no means the only one. So I removed this section and integrated it in its appropriate place in the Trivia section of AMT/Ertl and left a redirect. Hope this is satisfying. Text removed and transferred: :*'''Leif Ericson' was also the name given to the main vessel in the proposed Sci-Fi project Strategic Space Commandhttp://frank.bol.ucla.edu/lestory.htm. Model kit company AMT's idea behind the project was, buoyed by the success of their first Star Trek model kits, to release a series of Sci-Fi kits accompanied by a worked-out "mini" background story and eventually create a Strategic Space Command universe, beefed out with an accompanying line of model kits http://frank.bol.ucla.edu/lestory.htm. AMT hired Matt Jefferies of USS Enterprise fame, to design the Leif Ericson and eventually released it in 1968 as model kit S954. The kit however, was considered a commercial failure and the project fell apart. In a ploy to recuperate their investments, AMT re-released the model kit twice, now designated Interplanetary U.F.O. Mystery Ship, molded in fluorescent plastic (to achieve a glowing-in-the-dark effect), trying to marry the ship to the Star Trek franchise through combined advertising, though it never appeared there. The re-releases were timed to coincide with the airing of the , where the design was being briefly considered to make an appearance, already showing up in several preliminary story boards http://www.war-ofthe-worlds.co.uk/leif_ericson_model.htmhttp://frank.bol.ucla.edu/le.html.'' :-Sennim 10:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) That seems a good place to have the information. :-) Keep up the good work.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC)